


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by nightmare_kisser



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Misunderstanding, Pining, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s the temptation, right in front of him, all blond hair and square-jawed and lightly tanned skin and broad shoulders and muscled and earnest and quirky and talented and amazing. Temptation is a cruel bastard, Colin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

He glances to his left out of the corner of his eyes, around the curve of his arm. His knobby knees are digging into his forearms, just a little, and he jerks up his hands, cracking his wrists, making them feel more comfortable. The headphone he's sharing falls out of his ear, but it's not important.

Bradley goes on lip-syncing along with the music, sunglasses shielding his eyes, his lips in constant motion, full and pink and tempting. Too tempting. Colin adverts his gaze and picks up the angling earbud, pushing it back into place.

He tries to read the script. He forces himself to keep his eyes on the page, the text on paper, the feel of it fraying around the edges under his clammy fingertips.

But his eyes keep wandering over to Bradley, his stomach squirming with white-hot caterpillars each time he does. They are eating him from the inside and out, crawling up his throat, warming his ears with a blush, and worming into his brain, leaving hazy thoughts.

It's wrong, on multiple levels. His ma wouldn't approve if she knew. She didn't like it very much when he played John in Catherine Tate's Christmas special. It was a gig for him. He doesn't have anything against homosexuals, not really, so it seemed like an okay idea at the time: get a little money, get his face on the telly. It seemed like an okay idea. But his mother scolded him for not consulting her about the small role beforehand. It's not in their religion, she said. It might not seem very wrong to the general public, but in God's eyes, it's an abomination. Says so in the Bible. Sodomy is a sin.

And yet, that doesn't seem to stop Colin from thinking about it, from picturing it. But it's not only wrong because of that. It's wrong because Bradley is his mate, and a good one. Bradley is his co-star, and a long-lasting one, if _Merlin_ has a few more seasons in it, which it just might. They have season five filming right now, anyway, and look, that's going on five years now that he's worked with the blond.

It's been about three or four since he's started feeling this way.

At first, it was the little things. How Bradley made him laugh. How they took a trip cross-country together through Wales, doing that _Real Merlin And Arthur_ special. How Bradley put passion in his character, how he looked at Colin like he was something unique.

Then, it grew.

Bradley took Colin to see _Hamlet_. Just as mates, he assured. Not a date, even though they were alone. It was just appreciate for the theatre; they are actors, after all. Colin used to do stage stuff, and Bradley wants to share that with him. It was simple.

But it continued.

The way Bradley glanced down at Colin's lips during takes, and then how he answered some of the fan questions about Merlin's and Arthur's relationship, and then, further, about his and Bradley's. Good friends. "They're good friends/we're good friends" is always the answer. "They/we would to anything for the other. They're/we're best mates." It's always the answer, spoken directly or indirectly. It's the simplest answer to give.

It isn't the accurate one.

Colin doesn't know what the writers are always up to when they slip in little jokes and scenes that are borderline homoromantic, and he pretends not to notice. He goes quiet when it's brought into question.

He has to. If he didn't, his ma and pa might get wind of it. If he didn't, Bradley might get the right idea. The right one that Colin is well aware the blond has been fishing for. And for quite a while, too. Colin isn't oblivious. No matter how Bradley assures and reassures that he means certain things platonically, Colin knows better.

It's… complicated.

Colin loves his job – he loves being Merlin, he loves this success the show has in general, he loves working with everyone on the cast and crew because they are a lovely lot, and he enjoys the quirky things that happen on set and the little trips they take as a group off set – but he wonders if he would trade it. Give it up. At least to be rid of Bradley James, because the other young man is too great of a temptation.

#

"Coffee, Col?" Bradley offers, holding up a cup of dark, steaming liquid. No milk or cream, considerate of Colin's intolerance. "Made it just how you like."

"Yeah, thanks." Colin takes the warm cup and blows on it twice before taking a slurp. It's perfect, just as Bradley promised. Bradley notices everything about Colin; sometimes he makes fun of him for being so particular – lactose intolerant, vegetarian, preferably single to keep work in priority, and so on – but other times he's very mindful of it. It only fuels Colin's feelings more, and he wishes it didn't. He can't handle this; he isn't built for it. "It's going to be a long day."

"Excruciating," Bradley agrees with an exaggerated sigh, slumping down into his chair beside Colin's. "All this running about. Do you think ym legs will finally fall off after years of abuse?"

"You're a footballer, Bradley. I'd think they would have fallen off by now if they were meant to," Colin reminds with a small smile.

Bradley laughs, head back, like he does when something tickles his funny bone just right. And that is almost always something Colin says, even if it isn't even very funny. "Good point," he concedes in the end, head lolling back into place in time for him to take a drink of his own morning beverage. "Although, could you imagine it? King Arthur, the mighty ruler, reduced to galloping on a horse after his freely running legs because he worked them right off. Do you think there is a spell for that? Disembodied limbs prancing about? The cartoons seem to manage."

Colin snorts a laugh, his smile bright. "I dunno; I'd have to ask. If there is, we should use it. The special effects of your legs moving without you would be hysterical."

"If not totally absurd and horrifying," Bradley agrees, chuckling again. "Oh, man. I'll have a talk, see if I can't make that a thing."

"Please don't," Colin replies, snickering behind one hand, now. "I was only kidding. We really shouldn't use that. Not even in one of our more joking episodes would it make much sense."

The blond grins. "You're right. Because I wouldn't be on a horse, chasing after my legs; I would just have you round them up for me. ' _Mer_ lin, go fetch my legs! They've gained control of their own, and they might frighten the poor villagers!'"

Colin nearly spills his coffee on himself. "Oh my God, Bradley, stop. I'm going to lose it."

"I'm too delirious to be serious. I should have slept more. But I was too excited for the stuff planned for today to sleep a whole lot," the blond responds with a sigh and a pat on Colin's arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll wear off once I've been running around for a few takes, and my legs have fallen off, useless as broken braches."

Colin chokes on his coffee this time, because Bradley seemed calm until he added the last bit with a comedic twist of his tone, one eye winking. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Colin adds, "You're never very serious anyway, unless you're in character, but _seriously,_ Bradley, you need to stop." He's a little breathless, because he keeps imagining it all cartoonish and odd and in his own sleep-deprived mind, it's a little too much to take, first thing in the morning.

"Sorry. You look like you haven't slept much, either," Bradley amends. "You've bags under your eyes, mate."

Colin rubs one eye as if in confirmation. He stifles a yawn. "Yeah, well. I was excited, too. This is going to make for a great episode." And it's true, but not the full reason for his tiredness.

He woke up before his alarm this morning from one of the more erotic dreams of his post-pubescent life, and, naturally, it featured Bradley as the main focus, and Colin had to turn his face into his pillow and finish himself with a quick wank, feeling hideously guilty as he slipped into the shower afterward, getting ready for the day, about an hour ahead of schedule.

"It'll be fantastic, for sure. Partially because of my amazing acting skills…" Bradley begins, and Colin gives him a shove.

"Oi, am I chopped liver?"

"You didn't let me finish," the blond insists. "It'll be fantastic because of my amazing acting skills, but also because of your bloody fantastic acting in general." And his eyes are shining, looking at Colin the way he sometimes makes Arthur look at Merlin, like he values him, and it throw Colin off. Why does Bradley do that? It makes Colin question whether or not Bradley is acting when he's Arthur, or if he's actually being himself, letting it bleed into Arthur to spare him any embarrassment. The notion of that gives Colin's slim frame a shiver. He disguises it with another sip of coffee.

"Erm, well, thank you for that," Colin murmurs, taking into his cup. His acting has gotten him into minors roles all over the place, more than poor Bradley. But it isn't that. It's the fact that Bradley feels the need to compliment him, even when he doesn't have to. Almost finding excuses, opportunities to let Colin know how talented and wonderful he is. Things Colin never feels like he can live up to.

"Hey, looks like I'm being summoned," Bradley says with a grunt as he gets up from his chair. "I'll see you later, Col." He moves to leave, but hesitates, stilling mid-step. He pivots on his backmost foot and looks down at Colin. "Um. If we aren't too tired after filming today, want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Will Angel and Katie be coming along?" Colin asks automatically, because the four of them often go out. Sometimes it's just the guys – Tom, Rupert, Eoin, Bradley, and himself – but sometimes it's just them, the main four.

Bradley makes a face. "No, no… I mean, we could invite them if you like, but I was thinking… just… you know, the pair of us. For a quick bite, nothing major. Take away, most likely."

"Oh," the dark-haired man replies. He fingers the rim of his foam cup. "Sure, yeah. Em. Sounds like fun."

Bradley lights right up. "Cool. See you later, then, for sure." And he walks off, a bit of a strut in his step, headed for makeup and wardrobe.

Colin sets his drink between his legs to free his hands. He runs both through his recently trimmed hair and musses it, short nails dully scratching his scalp. He is such an idiot. He just agreed to another would-be date, didn't he?

This is getting out of hand.

#

"Colin," Bradley begins as they walk together down the street, food in hand, and Colin can tell by the tone of the blond's voice that he isn't carrying on their conversation from moments ago, one that discussed a perfected, epic crossover between _Star Wars_ , _Star Trek_ , and _Doctor Who_. "Um. This is kind of a weird thing to ask, but –"

"But everything you say is weird anyway, Bradley, so it can't be that bad," Colin finishes with a hint of a smile. He takes a bite and shoves it to one side of his mouth as he adds, "What is it?"

Bradley slows his pace and Colin stops walking to turn and look at him. They got off pretty late tonight, making the streets bare and just a bit intimidating. Colin appreciates Bradley's company; without him, it would make the trek back to his room a little unsettling, every shadow like a man with a knife waiting to jump out at him.

"Are you into men at all? It's a sensitive topic, I know, but… I just want to know. I-if it's fair, I'll tell you about me. If that makes it easier to answer," Bradley says hastily, glancing up nervously from his meal in his hands to look at Colin.

Colin blinks. A warning siren sounds in the back of Colin's mind, _danger zone, turn back now,_ but his mouth replies without consent from his brain, and he says, "That would make it easier, yeah. Tell me about you first."

"Okay," Bradley shakily laughs, continuing his walk. "Well, I'll say it definitely hasn't crossed my mind much in the past, other men. Sure, I could recognize when a guy was attractive, but that's partially because I would wonder if he was more appealing than I was to the ladies. I dunno, it never occurred to me that I would feel that way for anyone my own gender. But then… then a met a real swell bloke."

"Do I know him?" Colin murmurs quietly. He can't keep eye contact.

Bradley gives one of his more whimsical, lopsided grins. "Yeah, you know him. He's got this dry sense of humor like yours, but I kind of love it. Makes me laugh like nothing else. And I like being with him; he always turns my sour moods right off, even if I'm being a complaining, grumpy sod. We get on pretty well, too, he and I; we have the best conversations and like some of the same music, even if I have to force it on him. He's smarter than me, and way more talented, but it just makes me like him more instead of annoying me like it would with anyone else."

There's a short pause where Bradley wets his lips and rubs the back of his head with a free hand, stuffing the last of his food into his mouth. Swallowing, it reminds him of something, and he soon goes on about this guy Colin is sure he definitely knows, and all too well.

"And even though he eats stuff I wouldn't normally touch, some of the food has grown on me, so I eat it with him, treat him to it – and that's real dedication right there, you know. He has this odd face; sometimes people look at it and don't know whether to find him attractive or not, because he's a bit fish-eyed and his cheekbones are really sharp. But to me, he's gorgeous. Not quite like me, because I'm opposite him, but he is still dead sexy, in his own way. Every time I look at him, talk to him, I'm pretty sure he notices when I get distracted by his mouth. I've never sat there and thought about kissing another guy, but I do it way too often to be healthy when it comes to him."

He sounds finally finished, because he's looking at Colin now; it's easy to spot in his peripheral vision, Bradley's lingering gaze.

He clears his throat, preparing to speak. "Sounds like you're in love. Better watch it; could be risky, falling that hard for someone," Colin whispers, meaning for it to come out strong and teasing, but finds that it only sounds hushed and lame. He feels his ears burn.

" _Colin_ ," Bradley repeats, his tone different than when he started this whole spiel. He stops the dark-haired man with a tug on his jacket and turns him part of the way, forcing their eyes to meet with a hand guiding Colin's jaw. "Hey, look at me. Who do you think I was talking about? I'm spilling my guts here."

"I know," Colin replies. His voice doesn't seem to want to get much louder than scant octaves above a whisper. "I know you are. Erm. And… and I know you mean me. All of that can only describe me."

"Can I get some feedback, then?" the blond mutters, and he looks torn between emotions, ready for one or the other to be triggered based on what Colin says next.

Their eyes can't seem to tear away from the other's. Colin's dark ceruleans, Bradley's light blues. Mix them together, and you might get the color of the ocean, or blue topaz. The thought is one of the many strange and unrelated ones passing through Colin's head as he tries to regroup. Bradley just confessed, in a lot more words than necessary – as is his way – that he loves Colin. Not just wants to shag him, but actually loves him. They've known each other long enough for it to come to that. Bradley's been interested in a while.

And for God's sake, Colin's been _pining_ for longer than that. He never wanted to put a label on his sexuality; women are nice, but men are somewhat… better. But he's never acted on that thought, thankfully never has been in a situation where it was a possibility.

Until Bradley James.

And now Colin is fighting with himself; there's the temptation, right in front of him, all blond hair and square-jawed and lightly tanned skin and broad shoulders and muscled and earnest and quirky and talented and amazing, more than he gives himself credit for, Colin thinks.

Temptation is a cruel bastard, Colin also thinks, because he knows he loves Bradley. Has had a crush on him for years, but always burying it down deep because it was wrong, wrong, wrong. Co-star, he has to remind himslef. Male, he has to also remind.

But oh, he wants him. Wants to press his body against Bradley's and kiss him until they see silver lights dancing around the edges of their vision and have to take giant breaths to clear it, return the oxygen to their brains. He wants to feel the weight and warmth of Bradley's prick in his hands, wants to feel it fill him up, move inside him. He wants everything he shouldn't want.

And that's why his answer should be 'No,' plain and simple. It should come out of his mouth exactly like that.

Colin parts his lips and opens his jaw. He's going to say it, loud and clear. He must. He shan't give into temptation –

"I see," Bradley mumbles, releasing Colin's jacket sleeve and stepping back. Colin hasn't answered yet. But he's taken far too long to answer. "You don't want to hurt my feelings, right? That's why you're trying to come up with something to say, to let me down easy. That's decent of you. But I get the message. Thanks, though, Col; you really are a swell bloke. A good friend." And he turns and walks ahead and away, his pace brisk and his head hung low.

His tone was sincere. Not sarcastic at all. He meant it; he's hurt, but he loves Colin enough to respect him, let him go. That is almost unlike Bradley; he wouldn't react that way were it with anyone else. And that's what scares Colin the most.

Colin tosses his remaining meal into the nearest receptacle that he comes across. Then he dusts off his hands, shoves them in his jacket pockets, and blinks back the sting of regret and shame welling up in his chest.

#

Katie McGrath is Irish, like Colin. Now, Bradley seems to think that this automatically makes her Colin's best friend because they come from the same country of origin. He seems to think this forms a solid bond between the pair of dark-haired young adults, something unspoken and cult-like.

Which, of course, is entirely untrue. Colin likes Katie because she's fun and talented and beautiful and generally someone to admire. Colin likes Katie because, were he to have a girlfriend, he would want to find someone just like her, because she makes such a good friend. And it has really nothing to do with the fact that she's also Irish. It has everything to do with the fact that Katie is Katie. Sassy, spunky, lovable Katie.

And, being his friend and co-star, it's effortless and totally safe to walk up to her between takes and ask her for a dash of advice.

"Katie, em, have you ever been in love with someone you shouldn't have? Or, at least, erm, with someone you couldn't have? Really, it's all the same to me. I just need an answer," Colin addresses after much bumbling and fumbling.

Katie smiles one of her award-winners and puts her arm around his shoulder, starting to walk him with her, his slightly bowed legs stumbling to keep up. "Well, Morgan my dear, that all depends on which answer you're looking for. Is this love actually unrequited, or are you having issues sorting it all out?"

"In the beginning I thought it would be one of those unrequited things, but this past year has changed my mind," Colin mutters reluctantly. "And… and I have it mostly sorted. I just need the last bit: knowing what someone else did in a similar situation."

"Understandable," she nods, stopping and gripping him by both shoulders. She looks directly into his eyes, her gaze as piercing as ever, mere shades away from being Morgana-esque, and it sends him shivers along his spine. He never questioned how she got the role; it was evident. "So then," she says, giving his shoulders a squeeze as she legs go, "You're in a pickle."

"A love pickle," Colin agrees.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Thought so. I won't ask with whom, since I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. You haven't been very close to anyone but the cast and crew members, as far as I know, which would make your answer… difficult," she says.

"Considerate of you, thanks," Colin sighs. "So? Ever loved a person you shouldn't have?"

"Oh, sure, definitely," Katie replies with a drawn-out sigh. "In school, I fell twice; once for a guy who was a good friend of mine, but was helplessly in love with his girlfriend of going on three years, and so there was no place for me; and the other time was for a guy who was much older than me. So both times, I really shouldn't have liked them, but I did."

"What did you do about it?" Colin wonders.

Katie makes a face. "Nothing. I would have made a fool of myself if I had."

Colin curses under his breath. "Both of them were unavailable for different reasons, that's why. But what if… say… the guy was available? Interested in you?"

"Oh, then I wouldn't let anything stop me. I would have flirted and dated them in a heartbeat. Life's too short to waste with the wrong romantic interests, don't you think?" she says with a wink.

Colin mulls this over for a moment, his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers pressing into his chin. He drops his hand and releases his lip as he gives a curt nod. "Thanks, Katie." And he offers her a smile.

"What are friends for?" she says. "Go get him, tiger."

Colin pales. "What makes you think it's a 'him'?"

"You wouldn't be this intimidated of the thought if it weren't," she says matter-of-factly, but with a sense of gentleness.

Colin winces. "Touché, McGrath."

"I'm just glad he finally did something about it. Took him long enough to let you know," she adds dismissively, but this time, she isn't very gentle about it.

"You knew!" Colin sputters.

"You two are really obvious," Katie says, pulling a face that is meant to be apologetic. "Normal friends aren't like you two."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Katie," Colin grumbles. "Now I'm sitting here wondering who else knows."

"The Internet speculates," she grins deviously. "But you don't need to worry about that."

Colin groans and turns away. He has a bit more procrastination to indulge in over all of this. He can't face Bradley yet, knowing what he knows now. "Really, Katie; _thanks a lot._ "

"Your sarcasm is scrumptious," she hums delightfully. She pats him on the back as he spins 'round, about to leave. "May the luck of the Irish be upon you!"

"I'll need it," Colin declares dolefully. "A shitload of it."

#

This is going to end poorly, Colin thinks as he approaches Bradley's given room. Really fucking poorly.

He knocks, waits a fleeting second, then hears, "Coming!" sounding from within. There are muffled footsteps, a pause at the door (Bradley is probably peeking through the peep-hole), and then the wild unbolting of locks and the swinging open of the door. "Colin," he says in mild surprise. "What're you doing here, mate?"

"Can I come in and talk to you for a second?" Colin requests meekly. His stomach is pitching to and fro worse than a cruise line. He keeps his hands in his denim pockets and fingers the lint inside.

"Sure, yeah; of course," Bradley replies, spreading the door wide and gesturing Colin inside. "Come right in. I was just… well, the telly's on, you can probably hear it." He pauses. "Um. Not here to rehearse lines or anything, are you?"

"No," Colin answers, and honestly he feels scrawny and small and weak, his heart like a rabbit's, and it's not a good thing, not in the least. He sucks in air and sits down at the foot of Bradley's hotel bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor. "Could you turn that off?" he asks, cocking his eyebrows and tilting his head in the direction of the television.

"Yeah, sure," Bradley says, puzzled, but readily agreeable. He seems cautious, wary; Colin gives him every right to be. "What's on your mind, then?" he asks, standing in front of Colin with his arms folded over his chest. He's in his pajamas already; t-shirt, lounge pants. Unlike his character, he doesn't sleep half-nude.

"You've barely spoken to me the past few days," Colin begins as he looks down at his trousers, his hands too-large lumps on his thighs where they're buried in the depths of his pockets. He clenches them into imperfect fists. "You're hurt. I know you are."

"I'll get over it," Bradley remarks, his voice dropping to a more tender tone. "Don't worry about me. It was stupid, to come out and say that. I do a lot of stupid things, though, so no news there, right?"

"Bradley," Colin warns, lifting his eyes. "It wasn't stupid."

"No, I just meant –"

"I know what you meant," Colin asserts himself, standing up. "And you don't know what I meant, what I was thinking. It's not… it's not that I don't like you like that," he tries to explain, but his voice is growing hoarse, his throat constricting, an invisible python around his neck. "I do." He swallows. This is… so much worse than any acting exercise, because it's real, and happening, and somehow, he can't keep his emotions in check. "I just… shouldn't. I really, really shouldn't, Bradley."

"Why not?" the blond murmurs. He cracks a sad smile. "What's wrong with it, Cols?"

"I don't need to tell you hope unprofessional it is," Colin laughs bitterly, the only thing keeping him stable being his hands, hot and sweaty, in his pockets. They keep him focused, his hands; thinking about them repeatedly keeps his other thoughts from going haywire, off the deep end, falling apart. "Or how my parents might disagree with… with your gender. Might call it a sinful temptation."

"Colin," Bradley tries, stepping forward a fraction, until there is little space between them.

Colin silences him, raising one hand, palm flat, fingers together. He wonders if Bradley can see the sweat, the clinging specks of thread stuck to it. He drops it again, after he scratches his neck. He clears his throat. "But that's just the thing, Bradley. I'm only human. I'm going to give into one temptation or another, and at least I have the right reasons for this one." Love is a right reason; in his mind, anyway. Love counts for something good, Colin likes to imagine.

Bradley takes Colin's face in his hands, and after wiping his palms on the fronts of his jeans, Colin brings them up and cups them over Bradley's. The blond brings their faces close and touches their foreheads. The tips of their noses brush, and they're sharing the same air. Colin feels lightweight, heady. He's dreamed of moments like this. He's dreamed of them for years.

"I understand," Bradley says at last. He leans forward and pecks Colin's lips, a small smooch that sticks a little. Colin licks his lips. They taste different. Pleasant goosebumps rise on his skin. "We can keep it low-key if you want, then. I don't care. I just want you so much, Colin, I don't even care."

That does things, conflicting things, to Colin. It tugs on his heart and makes desire ignite in his gut. Makes Colin sob a laugh, which is the oddest huffing sound. And he feels a little pathetic, having tears in the corners of his eyes, suddenly, because of that note of desperation in Bradley's tone. He blinks them away, no damage done, and glides his hands down Bradley's arms until he can clasp them behind the blond's neck. "Neither do I, right now. It might bite me in the arse tomorrow, though. I'll wake up and realize that I'm in too deep."

"We'll keep it a secret," Bradley insists. "Save our reputations that way. I'm fine with that. Just let me have you, Colin, please. That's all I'm asking. Because I'm already in too deep, you know." And he smiles a bit.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Colin sighs. He pulls back enough to look at Bradley fully. "What am I to do with you, James?"

"A lot of things, hopefully," Bradley smirks, and Colin would punch him in the arm if he weren't so damned happy. "Can we start with a nice, long snogging session?" he asks optimistically.

"I suppose I can give you that," Colin concedes. "Come here, then," and he guides them back to the edge of the bed, falling backward with a grunt onto it, Bradley settling his weight securely and comfortably atop Colin. Oh, Colin's wanted to feel this for a while. Just the feeling of Bradley leaning over him, not while in the middle of a tussling scene for the show, but just them being themselves, wrapped in each other's arms.

It's heavenly, and why did Colin hesitate, again? He suddenly can't remember, because the blond is angling his head to capture Colin's lips, and all the times Colin has watched Arthur kiss Gwen on the screen during an episode premiere, thinking what it would be like if he were in Angel's place, even for a stage kiss, suddenly doesn't compare in fantasy to the real thing.

#

"Hey," Bradley chimes in as he comes up behind Colin and slips his hand into the one dangling at Colin's side. His mouth is dangerously close to Colin's ear. "We had to do a lot of retakes today, so I wanted to know if you were too tired for tonight."

"Nope, we're still on," Colin promises. "I'll meet up with you after I have a shower."

"Same. So, around ten-ish?" the blond smiles.

"Ten-ish," the other agrees.

It's a private thing they have going on, but Colin has never been more content in his life, and it helps soften him a little about his former trepidations. He's come to simply enjoy what he has, while it lasts.

And yeah, okay, it's kind of because Bradley makes for a really great boyfriend. But he can't tell Bradley that; it would just go to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do the whole sex thing, but then I decided to save that for another fic. X3


End file.
